<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a black piano by pigeonpi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839065">a black piano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi'>pigeonpi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dreams, M/M, Piano, aloha dreams about army, army's the dead one, i dont feel like tagging any more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aloha is alone in a white landscape, with only piano notes to accompany him.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloha/Army (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a black piano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>why do homework when you can write a n g s t</p><p>hi, im sad</p><p>im more than sad but i shall now dump sadness on aoa aloha because that is the only thing that i think will keep me from bursting into tears</p><p>this is an au where army is dead, so just a warning before reading</p><p>i wrote this last night and procrastinated on posting it</p><p>enjoy this clusterfuck that was birthed from a video i had on loop</p><p>i know its shit im postng it anyways i cant keep this here anymore</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(e) (e</em>
  <em><strong>♭</strong>) (c#) (b)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aloha was in a bright white landscape. The first thing he heard were those notes. Piano notes, soft and sweet.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down. He was wearing a black suit and pants with a startlingly white tie. A stark contrast to the rest of the outfit. Had he picked this out? He didn't remember. </p><p> </p><p>He then looked up, looking around to see if he could see any sort of landmark that could lead him anywhere. It was white all around him. He couldn't even see any shadows anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Once determining that there was quite literally nothing besides him and the repetitive piano notes, he started to follow the notes, softly humming them to himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(e) (e</em>
  <em><strong>♭</strong>) (c#) (b)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was something... a little bit haunting about the notes. They were so lovely, but something felt just a little bit off about them. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was just overthinking it.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he saw a speck of black, and soon enough, he was at a piano.</p><p> </p><p>The piano was a shiny black, and it was surrounded by black and white roses. There were ribbons tied around the bouquets of roses, and there was a fallen bouquet on a rug-covered part of the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The lid of the grand piano was angled just enough that Aloha couldn’t see who was playing the piano.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The piano’s song continued to play. “Hello, Aloha.” Was… was this Army’s voice?</p><p> </p><p>“How’s the piano?” The sentence fell out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic,” was the reply.</p><p> </p><p>The piano continued. Aloha stood listening silently, swaying to the music. His foot hit the bouquet on the ground, and he bent down to pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>He placed it back on the piano, where it seemed to belong.</p><p> </p><p>Better.</p><p> </p><p>“Dance with me…?” Aloha asked quietly, holding out a hand to the piano.</p><p> </p><p>The music paused for a moment, and then it continued, and the player of the piano stepped out from behind the cover.</p><p> </p><p>It was Army. Unlike Aloha, he had a white suit and pants with a black tie. The orange inkling’s bangs softly fell over his eyes, which were an empty black with a lazy white swirl in the middle. There was no sign of Army’s beret, but his face paint was painted in perfect rectangles on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll partake.” Army replied, taking Aloha’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Aloha pulled the smaller inkling towards him, and they started to dance slowly. Aloha found himself looking at Army’s face smiling at him, and couldn’t help but feel a pang of loss, for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>The music started to speed up a little, and Aloha found himself being dragged around by Army’s body. His body went along with it, almost trying to cling to the orange inkling.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you.” Aloha blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Army looked up at him with his swirling eyes. “I’m right here, Aloha.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…” He trailed off, looking at the smile on Army’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Something was… definitely off.</p><p> </p><p>“But nothing. Just dance. Don’t think too hard about anything, just dance.” Army’s voice was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Aloha kept dancing, thinking about Army. Why had he said he missed Army? Army was right here in front of him. Talking to him, touching him, dancing with him…</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(e) (e</em>
  <em><strong>♭</strong>) (c#) (b)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>…this was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“…this isn’t real, is it?” Aloha spoke softly, looking at Army. “You’re not real. You… you’re dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Army looked down, and then back up with a sad smile. “Yes, you’re right. This isn’t real.”</p><p> </p><p>Aloha stopped dancing. “You’re… dead. You died.”</p><p> </p><p>Army nodded. “I’m dead.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a minute. The information finally hit Aloha, and he felt tears start to well up.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I… get you back…?” Aloha choked out. “I don’t wanna live… without you…”</p><p> </p><p>Army shook his head. “No, Aloha. You have to live on like this. Live until you die. Life until death.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not making any sense…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will I get to see you again?” Aloha asked, squeezing Army’s- no, dream Army’s- hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps in another dream, yes.” Army replied. “I’ll be waiting here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to go yet…” Aloha whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Army… hugged him. Tight. “I know. I know. I’ll watch over you. You’ll never be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Aloha looked down at Army, and hugged him back. “Okay…”</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for what felt like a while, before Army let go. “You need to wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>Army shook his head. “No, you need to wake up. Aloha, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wake up.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wake up.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Aloha woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is actually kinda calming to write. i like dream sequence stuff, since i can do weird shit and completely get away with it cause it’s a dream</p><p>also i have wack dreams so anything goes, honestly</p><p>in case anyone was wondering im experimenting writing army with a bowl cut and lemme tell you that this is fun to imagine</p><p>hooo boy i coulda made this so much more of a sad but i decided to not stab aloha today</p><p>original notes: guys look i don’t play the piano i have a piano, but i don’t play it</p><p> i play the cello and i don’t, currently, have the luxury of searching shit up™ so im using a tuner lmao</p><p>update i am PLAYING THIS PIANO TO GET THE NOTES</p><p>update two: i remember why i quit, nevermind, ill search it up tomorrow</p><p>turns out there arent any chords on the internet sooo ill stick with my notes ig</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>